I Love You Forever & Forever Starts Today
by tay22maddi
Summary: When all of the kids leave Max and Fang alone. Fang is about done with Max and Dylan so desides to teach our friend Max a leason but that does not exactly work out! LEMONS well SWEET LEMONS!


**Heres another one I just read the series and I fell in love with it! Oh and AGAIN I'm looking for a beta! Btw Max, Iggy, and Fang are 20, Nudge is 17, Gazzy is 14, and Angel is 12 and the rest of the flock is out some where**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE otherwise Fang would be tied up to my bed**

Fang-

The kids are I look over to my partner in crime/my other half if she would stop being so stubborn! I love Max so much but every time we get close to boy-friend and girl-friend she just push's me away and this crap with "Dylan" just pick me and get over it I love her so much more than anyone ever could. I know I sound like a dick but really please chose me Max please! God I'm talking to myself now what's wrong with me? All of the sudden I hear my beautiful angel say "what's wrong fang?" before I could control it all of the sudden I blurted out "I love Max and can you please chose me I would do anything for you please!" She looked shocked. Now you have done it fang I said to myself and look down. Max comes over and lifts my head up and says "Fang umm...god this is harder than I thought.." I didn't let her finish "your choosing that dick aren't you?" No and If you let me finish damnit you would have known I choose you!" I couldn't believe it Oh My Gosh! God I am turning into a girl right before my eye what's next a pedi and manni again Oh my god! Anyways I force down my lips and body down on her small body she responded like a good girl that I knew she was. She was my good girl not anyone else's I love her and she is MINE! Not "Dylan's" and I am going make sure she understands that and that she belongs to me but I will do it in a gentlemanly fashion so I don't look like a prick that first time we ever do anything and will make sure she wants to do it again. I bring my hand to her hair and gently pull I hear a moan escape her lips she returns the favor and let me tell you it felt amazingly amazing did I just say that one side of my head says and the other side is basically telling the other side to shut up and to remember Max is kissing you. Oh Hell Max! I Start lifting up my shirt she moves my hand away and I just stare at her blankly she whispers "I wanna do that?" it sounded like more of a question than a statement. I nod my head and whisper "Baby you never need to ask to take any article of my clothing off as long as I can do the same for you." She shivers and the hair on her neck raises a little bit she nods her head and we lock eyes again. I she mixed emotions I see lust, happiness, and nervous? Why would she? Oh…. Now I get it! "Baby are you a virgin?" I ask. She nods and looks down embarrassed I smile and say "it's ok baby I am to" she looks up at me surprised she leans in and kisses me again I slowly put my hands at the bottom of her shirt and slowly lift it up she puts her arms up as I take her shirt down my gaze starts going down to her c cup I guessed easily she looked so perfect she reaches for my pants I pull us to my bed as soon as my jeans are down I reach for her sweatpants and gently pull them down. All that's left is our underwear and her bra. I reach behind her and take off her bra and I thought her boobs were big before my mouth drops I take one in my hand and pull it to my mouth as I hear her moan I keep doing that for what it seems like hours but I really didn't mind it in fact I loved it then she pulled my mouth away and pulled off my boxers and brought her hand down to my cock/ Fang Jr. I know that that's weird but anyway she kept doing that for who knows how long I smile but It looks stupid cause at the same time I'm moaning once I feel like I'm close I move her hand and say "I want to come in you" she nods I reach for her panties and take them off and whisper "these are now mine baby" she moans "Baby this is going to hurt a little bit ok!" she nods I enter her and go at a extremely slow pace and she looks like she is in pain I check if she's she nods and tells me to go faster I pick up the pace and go in and out really fast by the end she screams out I'm cumin and I yell me to baby I pick up the pace and she cums and not long after I do while we're trying to get are breathing down I lean down and I kiss her and whisper "I love you" she whisper "I love you 2" we kiss one more time before long were asleep in each other's arms and I can't help but think about the rest of our life's together all I know as I love Maximum Ride!


End file.
